scarymoviefandomcom-20200213-history
Bobby Prinze
Bobby Prinze is a fictional character in the Scary Movie franchise. He is the boyfriend of Cindy Campbell. He was played by actor Jon Abrahams. Character Bobby Prinze is essentially a typical high school boy who likes partying and drinking although he does have an overwhelming obsession with sex with his girlfriend, Cindy Campbell. He blames the lack of sex in their relationship on his compulsion to murder his classmates in a conspiracy with Ray Wilkins. Bobby tries to be the dominant personality in both relationships, getting rejected by Cindy and by Ray. He tends to live in a trailer on the school grounds with his family, and due to his pauper lifestyle, he tends to wash his clothes in the school fountain. Bio Early Life Bobby Prinze is a student at B. A. Corpse High School which he attends with Cindy, who he considers his girlfriend, although their relationship is almost entirely platonic. Their friends and confidantes include Brenda Meeks, Buffy Gilmore, Greg Philippe, Shorty Meeks and Ray Wilkins. At one time, he had a sexual tryst with Buffy in an incident that has yet to be revealed. During days when Cindy's dad was out of town, Bobby often went to her house to try to have sex with her. Despite their relationship working out, Bobby often became upset that their sex life wasn't good enough for him. Last Halloween In Halloween 1999, Bobby, Cindy and their friends accidentally knocked down a fisherman in the road with their car. Although he survived, he was afterward knocked out cold by a beer bottle casually tossed over their heads. They covered the possible crime up by dropping his body into the local lake which subsequently killed him. Mass murders The following year, after the death of Drew Decker, Cindy and her friends get notes reminding them of the man they killed. When Bobby's girlfriend, Cindy, is attacked by the killer, Bobby was presumed to be the killer. In a party, Bobby and Cindy have sex when he was attacked by the killer. Cindy helped Bobby, but he shot Shorty Meeks and revealed himself as a copycat killer along with Ray Wilkins. He explained that they are both gay. Finally, they were killed by the real killer, Doofy Gilmore. Aftermath It is later revealed that Ray survived the stabbing and attended college with Cindy and Brenda. It is presumed Bobby remained deceased due to his absence. Cindy's ordeal with Bobby however caused her some trust issues when it came to finding another relationship. Murders committed * Greg Phillipe * Buffy Gilmore * Heather's boyfriend Relationships * Cindy Campbell (girlfriend) * Ray Wilkins (friend) * Buffy Gilmore (friend) * Greg Phillipe (friend) * Brenda Meeks (friend) * Shorty Meeks (classmate) * Doofy Gilmore (associate) Trivia *Of the three characters known to be the men behind the identity of Ghostface Killer, Bobby Prinze is the only one of the three who is legally dead by the end of Scary Movie,as Ray Wilkins appears alive in Scary Movie 2 and Doofy Gilmore escaped unscathed from his crimes at the end of the first film *Bobby Prinze is based on Billy Loomis (Scream) and Ray Bronson (I Know What You Did Last Summer). His last name comes from Freddie Prinze Jr., who played Ray Bronson (protagonist of I Know What You Did Summer) Past), Freddie Prinze Jr. He also shares the quirks of both characters in that he likes to drink a lot and party a lot (like Ray Bronson) and is revealed to be a sociopath (like Billy Loomis) Gallery scary_movie1_bobby-008.jpg scary_movie1_bobby-013.jpg|Bobby and Cindy cindyandbobby.jpg|Cindy and Bobby bandc.jpg|Bobby pulling off Cindy's panties to reveal her excessive pubic hair Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Ghostface Killers Category:Scary Movie characters Category:Male